Applicant screening is an important component in many applicant selection processes, including rental applicant screening, access screening, employee screening, mortgage applicant screening, university entrance screening, etc. Existing approaches may include paper applications and hand-entry of detailed application information by a screener in order to process the application. In an apartment rental scenario, for example, an applicant may fill out a paper application from which the property manager extracts information to submit a credit report request, a criminal background check, and other screening information requests. Based on the results of these submissions, the screener makes a decision regarding the application (e.g., accept, decline, etc.).
For larger institutional property managers, lenders, and employment companies, for example, screening software and systems exist to streamline this screening process. Detailed information extracted from the application can be electronically input by a screener through a computer-based screening service, which can generate a report on requested information (e.g., a credit report, a criminal background report, a lease history report, etc.) collected by a data aggregator. With these reports, the screener can make an informed decision about whether to accept or decline the application and under what terms. However, such computer-based screening services often require substantial training of the screener in order to properly install and configure an account for a computer-based screening service, to ensure the proper information is provided to the screening service (e.g., about the individual applicants) for each screening request, and to ensure that screening results are properly interpreted and applied in the decision-making process.
These existing screening services are often too complex and expensive for smaller businesses, property managers, or other smaller screeners. For example, a property manager who manages only a couple of rental units would likely benefit from access to a computer-based screening service but may not find the training time/costs of using the service itself to be cost effective. As such, smaller property owners are likely to forego the use of such screening services, choosing to screen their applicants using other methods (e.g., credit and criminal data resellers, faxed credit reports, manually calling references & previous landlords, and manually calling former employers).
Existing methods are also more prone to identity theft. The screening services (i.e., those that provide credit reports, criminal background data, and other consumer data) provide consumer-specific data to a screening service subscriber for a permissible purpose based on representations made the screening service subscriber. The screening services perform certain subscription or membership verifications on the requesters to minimize the chance that consumer data could be illegally accessed, but do not normally require consumer confirmation or authorization for each transaction. This practice may introduce avenues for identity thieves to illegitimately access consumer data files. Ideally, a screening service would be required to obtain specific authorization by the consumer (e.g., the screened individual) before providing any access by a screening service subscriber to the consumer's data. However, such a safeguard is not considered viable and so is not employed in the industry.